


You’re Gonna Let Me

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Will Graham, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sexual Frustration, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, kind of, sex as stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “I’m gonna fuck your mouth,” he says, as Hannibal’s cock twitches within the confines of his silk pants, already beginning to fill with Will’s roughness, “and you’re going to let me.” He catches Hannibal’s lips in a fierce kiss before he can protest.Or: Will is frustrated, and needs a bit of stress relief.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	You’re Gonna Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet [here!](https://twitter.com/caidepgun_art/status/1305295329579823104?s=21)
> 
> You all know by now... I don’t proofread anything lmao

Hannibal retires early for the night, picking up a book from the shelf on the way. 

“Don’t stay up too late.” Hannibal says, bypassing Will, who is still awake and working at the dining room table.

“I’ll try…” murmurs Will as Hannibal catches his lips in a kiss. “G’night, Darlin’.” Hannibal smiles, nosing at his cheek as he kisses him again. 

“Good night, beloved.” And with that, Hannibal pulls away and heads up the stairs to the master bedroom, leaving Will behind to his devices.

Meanwhile, Will grows increasingly frustrated as he studies these case files. Nothing seems to be adding up— there’s information, but it’s all over the place. There’s facts, but it doesn’t mean it makes up a true story. Everything about this case is just odd, but Will can’t quite pinpoint why.

The more he looks at the files, the more annoyed he gets that he can’t put together the pieces. They’re all there, he’s convinced. The answers to this are buried somewhere in this file. He just has to dig them out and put it all together. So why is something that should be so simple so difficult? 

Just as he’s about to turn the page, his phone rings. Sighing, he turns over his phone to see Jack Crawford’s contact icon. Rolling his eyes, he answers it. 

“Whaddaya want, Jack?” He huffs impatiently. 

_ “Any update on the case? They’re on our ass to figure out out ASAP.”  _ Will grunts. 

“No, Jack. I’d phone if there was and the more of my time you waste the more time I’m going to take cracking it.” Murmured Will through gritted teeth. 

_ “Oh, I’m sorry, Special Agent Graham, am I wasting your time?”  _ Jack hissed, and god, Will almost threw his phone across the room. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact,  _ Agent Crawford,  _ you are.” Will didn’t even wait for a response. He just put the phone down. But now, his mood was even more soured.with a huff, he slams the case files shut and just heads upstairs, in need of a stress reliever.

***

When Will comes up to the bedroom, Hannibal can tell his mood has been soured. Will clambers onto the bed Immediately, Will plucks the book from Hannibal’s hands and folds it away, setting it on the bedside table. “Lay down.” Hannibal obliges, immediately sliding down the mattress. Will quickly straddles his chest, towering over the man as he ducks his head down to rest his forehead against Hannibal’s, grabbing his chin in his hand.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth,” he says, as Hannibal’s cock twitches within the confines of his silk pants, already beginning to fill with Will’s roughness, “and you’re going to let me.” He catches Hannibal’s lips in a fierce kiss before he can protest. 

Hannibal just knows he’s in for a rough, yet good night. He loves when Will gets like this— when he’s stressed or frustrated and needs something to take the edge off. Hannibal doesn’t respond. He pulls his glasses off and puts them away, shifting further down the bed under Will’s weight. Without even being asked, his deft hands tug the waistband of Will’s pyjama pants down just enough to free his cock, wet and hard, and his tongue flicks out to wet his lips. 

He glances up at Will invitingly as he parts his lips. Will can only smile menacingly as he nudges his cock forward, the tip of his cock brushing his plush lips. “Beautiful, Darlin’...” sighs Will as he pushes his cock between his lips, moaning lowly as his eyes flutter shut. 

Hannibal’s lips seal around his tip and he sucks as Will sinks in deeper. “Mmmhhhh…” Will blissfully moans. Hannibal chokes as Will’s girth fills his mouth and the tip hits the back of his mouth. Will hisses as Hannibal chokes. Hannibal’s head tips back and Will readjusts his position, knees either side of Hannibal’s shoulders as he rises, hand grabbing the headboard in order to push deeper into Hannibal’s throat.

Will braces himself on the headboard, Hannibal’s hands gripping his ass as he rolls his hips. “Ahh… that’s it… gorgeous…” Will gasps, one hand moving down to card through Hannibal’s fringe, grabbing and twisting the hair between his fingers. 

“Mmghh… hhnnn…” Hannibal moans around his cock as Will seats himself deep in Hannibal’s throat, thighs straining as he holds himself up. Will chokes on a moan as the vibrations reverberate through his cock and Hannibal’s throat tightens around him. 

Hannibal looks so gorgeous under him, eyes half lidded with pleasure, lips red around the root of his cock as his nose buries in the neatly trimmed hair. Will pulls out, only long enough to let Hannibal take a breath before he pushes right back in, grunting blissfully at the way his throat massages his cock. 

Will’s hand moves from Hannibal’s hair and reaches back to caress his neck. His cock twitches, and Hannibal whimpers as Will strokes his neck, feeling the bulge of himself, and feeling the way his throat bobs when he rolls his hips. Will’s hips grind and Hannibal almost chokes, spluttering on his mouthful, much to Will’s delight. “Ah, fuck… Darlin’...” Will growls, the hand on Hannibal’s neck squeezing briefly before he retires to gentle, loving caresses up the expanse of his throat again. 

Hannibal can barely breathe as his hands run up and down Will’s thighs. His eyes flutter shut, mouth going slack as he lets Will take what he needs. His cock aches under the silk of his pants, but this is all about Will. So he lies pretty, allowing Will to use and manhandle him as he pleases.

Will pulls out of Hannibal’s throat, thumb rubbing over his red lips as he bucks his hips, rubbing his cock over Hannibal’s nose and lips. “You’re so beautiful for me…” Hannibal lets out a shuddery breath, keening and whimpering as Will’s cock slaps against his plump lips, and Hannibal can’t resist giving the head a sickle and a kiss, much to Will’s delight.

Will grasps his length and rubs the bulbous head of his cock over Hannibal’s spit slick lips before pushing back into the wet, velvety heat. “Ahh, god…” Will shakily moans, sinking right back into Hannibal’s mouth, settling in his throat. Hannibal’s breaths aren’t shallow and quick, but they’re soon cut off as Will fills his throat. 

“Oh, you’re so good for me, Darlin’...” Hannibal mewls at the praise, unable to let out more than a squeak as Will fucks his throat. “Ah, fuck… H-Hannibal…” Will’s southern drawl slips through as he throws his head back, knuckles going white with how hard he grips the headboard as he uses and abuses Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal is so pliant under him, willing to take anything Will gives him, and that is the greatest sense of power Will could ever have. “A-ahh… beautiful… H-Hannibal…” Will tugs his lip between his teeth as Hannibal’s tongue drags under his cock, tracing the vein on Will’s outwards pull. His lips suck at the head briefly, tonguing at the crown, and for once, Hannibal gets more than a second to breathe before Will slams back in, pulling a strangled cry of surprise from the older man. 

Will is close-- Hannibal can tell by the way his cock throbs in his throat, and the inside of his thigh begins to tremble above him. So Hannibal hollows his cheeks, crabs his neck as much as possible, and mewls at the way Will’s heavy weight sits in his throat, ever so fulfilling. “M-hmm… hnnn…” 

“Ahh… fuck… shit… Hannibal… close…” Will’s hips begin to fuck harder, Hannibal’s nose brushing the space just above his cock with every deep thrust. He can feel Will’s balls hitting his chin, drawing up and tightening, and with one last suck, Will comes deep in his throat, pulling back, the tip tucked just between Hannibal’s lips so Hannibal doesn’t choke. 

“Ahh—  _ Darlin’—!”  _ Will’s hips stutter and Hannibal cries out at the sudden burst of salty flavour that fills his mouth. He eagerly tries to swallow, tongue rubbing at Will’s sensitive head, coaxing more and more of that salty, musky flavour. 

Will’s legs tremble under Hannibal’s hands as he pants, hips rocking ever so slightly. Hannibal can feel him soften in his mouth, but Will doesn’t pull off— not yet. Hannibal keeps him warm until Will catches his breath and pulls out. He glances up at Will with pleading eyes, and  _ oh,  _ how Will  _ melts.  _

He moves back, straddles Hannibal’s chest, and leans to kiss his lips, now cherry red and wet and salty. Hannibal whimpers into the kiss as Will moans, the salty taste of himself coating his tongue as they kiss. “Thank you, Darlin’.” Murmurs Will against Hannibal’s lips. “I needed that.” 

“I could tell.” Hannibal huffs. “If I may, however…” but before he can finish his question, Will has already reached back to swiftly slide his hand under the waistband of Hannibal’s silk pyjamas to grasp his member.  _ “Nngh—!”  _ Gasps Hannibal, hips immediately bucking into Will’s grasp. 

“I’ll give you whatever you want, Darlin’...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) Normally it’s just me shit posting but sometimes I have good shit LMAO


End file.
